Spirits of the wind
by Amurru
Summary: My first story. Will be NaruxTema. Doesn't follow cannon and some characters may seem AU. Comment review let me know what you think. Set during VOTE with a different outcome.


Chapter 1

"Character Talking"

_Character Thinking_

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

I will leave out some of the characters names when they are talking and thinking cause hopefully it should be completely obvious. If you are confused just hit me up and I will clarify or start doing it for each line. Some characters may seem AU but oh well.

Language, imagery etc if you don't like it don't read it.

Don't own Naruto. If I did he wouldn't use the Kage Bunshin so much.

Main Pairing will be NaruxTema. Just re-watched the early Shippuuden episodes and got the inspiration to try and write a story for this.

I read through this 5 times to try and find all the errors i couldn't get a beta and i got impatient so if you see something or want to be my beta let me know.

* * *

Naruto's body was aching all over. Sasuke and Naruto were standing on opposite sides of the valley of end, both breathing extremely hard after such a long fought battle. Both ninja wincing each time a new breath was taken in. Finally after what seemed like ages to Sasuke and Naruto both ninja took one final breath and jumped towards each other.

"Rasengan"

"Chidori"

The resulting explosion slowly expanded outwards in a brilliant flash of white. Slowly expanding till the point where it reached 50 meters in diameter.

Finally one last cry could be heard through all the noise.

"Sasuke"

At that moment Naruto decided to push the rasengan with everything he had battling Sasuke's chidori. The result was instant as the rasengan quickly broke apart the chidori and went forward slamming into Sasuke's stomach. The chidori however did manage to severely weaken the rasengan to the point where it caused no where near its normal damage. The result however was Sasuke being forced back into the wall of the cliff.

Naruto landed on the ground in front of where Sasuke was falling and caught him.

"Teme"

All Sasuke could do was look at Naruto as he began the arduous task of lifting him up. Once Naruto had lifted Sasuke onto his shoulder he slowly turned and said,

"Lets go home I got a promise to keep."

Just as Naruto had somehow managed to get to the top of the cliff (I'll leave this to your imagination ^_^) Kakashi appeared in front of the two boys.

"Na..Naruto you beat Sasuke"

"Hai"

"But .. How?"

"I'm sure teme will tell you when we get back"

"Naruto give Sasuke here I'll carry him, your in no condition to carry two bodies back to the village."

"Two bodies?"

"Hai, I can tell by looking that you are standing on your last legs as is. Take it easy Naruto we need both of you to make it back to village."

"Okay Kakashi-sensei"

Kakashi jumps into the trees with a trailing Naruto. He sets a moderate pace that Naruto can keep up with as he can tell how much trouble the boy is having. Thankfully no sooner than he had thought that then did a team of medics appear out of no where.

"Kakashi status of the Genin Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha"

"Both boys are beat up from their fight, but as you can tell Sasuke was on the harsher end of the stick."

"Very well, Team prepare the gurney we still have a long way to go. Kakashi can you carry the dem … Uzumaki kid."

"Hai"

Kakashi handed over the Uchiha to the medics and prepared to pick up Naruto when he noticed something was wrong. Naruto had a fist sized hole in his clothing over his right shoulder. Kakashi's one eye opened widely as he thought

_How could I have possibly missed that. _"Naruto you can rest now I'll carry you the rest of the way"

"Thanks Kakas"

Is as far as Naruto got before his eyes closed and he blacked out from exhaustion. Fortunately Kakashi maneuvered himself to catch the falling boy on his back. Right as he caught the boy the medic team and Kakashi departed back to Konoha.

* * *

10 Minutes outside of Konoha

Naruto had just woken up and looked at the position he was in.

_Kakashi-sensei must have caught me. _"Sensei…"

"Hmm Naruto it's good to see you're alright you gave us quite the scare when you blacked out. I managed to catch you before anything bad happened though." Kakashi gave his classic eye smile to his blond student. Yes his blond student. Turns out during the trip Kakashi had been thinking a lot, and the fact that Naruto had somehow defeated Sasuke earned the boy a lot of respect.

"How close are we to Konoha" asked Naruto

"As soon as we get through these last groups of trees we will be at the gates of Konoha." stated Kakashi.

"Okay"

No sooner had the conversation ended then the village walls and gate appeared through the trees. Right at the gates stood Tsunade herself grinning as she saw that the person she saw as a grandchild had returned his best friend. The second she saw this she left to go back to the hospital to finish healing the other members of the Sasuke retrieval mission. Kakashi soon followed to make sure that Sasuke would be alright after all Sakura was there to take care of Naruto and get him to the hospital and he was sure Naruto wanted to boast about bringing Sasuke back.

The thoughts of Sakura, however, were completely different.

"NARUTO How could you do this to Sasuke-kun I told you to bring him back not to end his career as a shinobi."

Kakashi allowed Naruto to get off his back and walk on his own as he knew the Kyuubi had probably already healed all his wounds.

"Sakur …" Naruto was cut off as he received the hardest right hook of his entire life from Sakura.

"NARUTO" Sakura began to move to continue her beating of the boy when she noticed something. Naruto wasn't moving, he wasn't getting up, and he wasn't apologizing or saying ow. Sakura immediately realized something was wrong. As she began to move closer she saw something that she thought she would never see. Naruto had tears streaming out of his eyes, Flowing freely along the sides of his face.

Naruto's voice was shaky but he somehow managed to squeak out "Why … why is nothing I ever do is good enough. Can't people see that I try so hard to gain their recognition. Yet all they ever do is completely ignore me. All they see is the demon brat. I … I thought you'd be different Sak"

He couldn't even finish his words as suddenly a glass bottle suddenly hit him square in the face.

* * *

While Naruto had been lying on the ground and Sakura had been ranting. The villagers had noticed that the boy brought in on the gurney was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. All the villagers near by also noticed the injured boy who looked like he had fought something was still at the front gate. Suddenly realization hit some of the nearby villages and they began to yell about how the Demon brat had tried to kill the last Uchiha. Very quickly a mob was formed.

* * *

The intentions of the mob quickly became clear to Naruto. Quite simply they were pissed. Without thinking logically when it came to the Demon brat many villagers instantly drew the conclusion that the boy had tried to kill the last Uchiha and were out for blood. Before Naruto or Sakura could react, the mob of villagers near by the gate were descending on the boy. Kicking, beating, and hitting the boy with any object they could find. It was unfortunate for Naruto that the chuunin guards at the gate hated him so they would do nothing.

* * *

Sakura panicked and for once in her life did absolutely nothing. The situation she found herself in was a nightmare it had to be. Naruto lay on the ground being beaten by over 40 villagers and wasn't fighting back. Sakura kept trying to scream for help but nothing was coming out. Her body was simply to terrified to react to the situation.

* * *

Naruto was lying on the ground taking blow after blow, in the beginning he would grunt and hiss from the pain but now he just didn't feel it anymore.

After a good 15 minutes of beating the entire mob were gasping for breath. All of them smirking as they looked at the red blob of flesh in front of them. If they were lucky maybe the demon would just die for what he did to the last loyal Uchia.

Unfortunately Naruto never did have the best timing and hazy dull blue eyes opened. The mob instantly felt their energy and hatred return 100 fold and were about to begin the beating again when suddenly an outspoken member of the mob yelled out

"Stop I have an idea …"

Very quickly all the members pulled around and began snickering at the mans idea. Very suddenly Naruto felt himself being picked up off the ground and the mob carrying him into the nearby woods.

* * *

As the mob disappeared into the woods, Sakura finally snapped out of the nightmare and immediately began to run to the hospital to get Lady Tsunade.

Once she arrived she quickly ran to the reception desk and asked where Tsunade-sama only to be lucky enough to see Tsunade walking towards her at that moment with a trailing Kakashi. Sakura immediately began to tell the tale of what the mob did, of course leaving out the part about when she hit Naruto.

Panic set in very quickly for Tsunade and Kakashi. They immediately set off for the gate only to arrive and see a group of villagers walking back into the gate with bloodstained hands.

Tsunade freaked. She was upon the villagers in the blink of an eye holding up the man leading the group walking with more cockiness than she had ever seen. The amount of killing intent in air made some of the villagers in the group run, others freeze on the spot, and a few piss their pants. But the man at the forefront of the glare knew he was in some deep shit.

"Where is the boy!?" The villager being held up pissed his pants and could swear that the woman's eyes were turning red with anger he knew it would be wise to save himself and try to pin the blame on the other members of the mob.

"Th-th the they too took the bo boy int into the woo woods. Please don't hurt me I didn't do anything"

Tsunade threw the man at the other members of the mob and was running into the woods following the trail of blood. Tsunade knew with the amount of blood on the ground the chances were very likely that her grandchild was dead. What she came upon was the most horrifying seen that she could ever see.

Dangling in the air off a tree branch was none other than Naruto. Suspended by a rope that was tied around his neck. With noticeable kunai marks on his arms, face, chest and legs. The most horrifying marks however were on his wrist and forearms for there on each wrist was a horizontal slit with blood pouring out of it. The rope was cut the second she noticed this and healing chakra was pouring out of Tsunade at a rate that even she previously though impossible.

Kakashi and Sakura arrived upon the scene to see Tsunade crying over the body of Naruto with more healing chakra than they had ever seen pouring out. When they both looked at the tree they both realized why. For upon the tree was the still hanging rope with the words 'Grave of the Demon brat' etched on the branch along with a horrifying amount of blood staining the ground under the rope and on the tree.

Sakura puked and Kakashi was over Naruto trying to get the most basic of medical ninjutsu to work.

Both adults could tell just by looking that the life was slowly fading from the boy so in a last ditch effort they both tried to sunshin(?) to the hospital after telling Sakura what they were doing.

* * *

At the Hospital all chaos ensued after the arrival of Tsunade and Kakashi. Both demanding for nurses and medic nin to begin work on the boy. Only after threatening many people present did people get to moving to save the Demon brat.

What many of the workers at the hospital saw that day made even the most well trained blanch. The boy if eh could even be called that anymore was basically one giant blood stain or cut. Skin could only be spotted where Tsunade and Kakashi had been healing the boy. Everyone began to work to try and save the poor creature. Everyone present could not believe that one person could go through all that and still have a pulse, albeit a very weak pulse but a pulse regardless.

* * *

Shikamaru and Temari were walking away after hearing Choji was going to be fine when they noticed the massive influx of medical personnel all following a red gurney. Shikimaru quickly drew the pieces together and ran after the gurney with a confused Temari following. When they ran into the neither Shikimaru or Temari could believe what they were seeing. They heard reports that Naruto had gotten back to the village fine and was actually let off at the gate. What they saw lying in the center of the room was anything but fine. They both figured out it was Naruto cause you could see mats of blond hair on the top of what looked like a head. Both boy and girl puked in the trash can and were moved into the viewing area with a few other nurses and medic nin.

* * *

After spending 3 hours saving a blond haired boy everyone moved out of the room with looks of complete despair and sorry on their faces. Shikimaru and Temari were next to Tsunade in a second flat (trust me i timed it) asking if Naruto would be alright. Tsunade had tears flowing down her voice as she quietly told them that Naruto was ...

* * *

In a room sat a group of what Naruto would call friends. Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Shizune, Jiraiya and of course Tsunade all in a hospital room with very sorrowful looks on their faces. Tsunade opened her mouth and began her explanation knowing very well that the boy was probably going to die so began her explanation of what happened 13 years ago.

"13 years ago on October 10th the Kyuubi attacked the village of Konoha. Contrary to belief of the younger generation he was not killed by the Yondaime. The Bijuu are much to powerful to be able to kill so simply so instead the Yondaime did the next best thing. He called upon the shinigami himself and performed the reaper death seal, at the cost of the Yondaime's life he sealed the Kyuubi no yoko into a new born baby who's tenketsu had yet to develop. The seal is the most powerful ever created to contain Bijuu and worked so well that Naruto was able to be perfectly normal with the exception of a few things. The whisker marks on his cheeks, the massive chakra pools, and the unfair amount of hatred brought upon him by the older generation. All of you have been lied to. Naruto is the jailer of the Kyuubi and upon his 21st birthday he will completely absorb the Kyuubi once and foreall ending the nightmare forever. I am only telling you all this for one simple reason. Directly after the Sasuke retrieval mission Naruto was brutally attacked by a mob of people who thought that Naruto tried to kill their last loyal Uchia. After beating, Hanging, and torturing Naruto they all left" At this point Tsunade had tears streaming down her eyes,"I came upon the scene and immediately began action to save Naruto when Kakashi arrived to help. We both realized our chances of saving him alone were nonexistent. So we sunshin'd(?) to the hospital and began surgery to try and save Naruto. After 3 hours we managed to heal and replenish enough of Naruto's blood to get him out of danger. Unfortunately we were to late and ... Naruto had slipped into a coma."

* * *

Flashback

In the village hidden in the leaves, also known as Konoha, one word could only describe the things that were unfolding, and it was chaotic.  
Buildings were being destroyed, trees being pulled from their roots, people running away to find shelter from the attack, corpses strewn all over the ground. The cause of this was none other than the Nine tailed fox Kyuubi.

The once peaceful village was thrown into disarray as the king of demons, a.k.a. Kyuubi began attacking and killing innocent civilians, Namikaze Minato who was the Hokage at the moment was reading over scrolls to find a way to stop the rampaging demon who threatens to destroy that which he worked so hard to protect

"If I don't stop this demon then a lot more of my precious people would die" the 4th thought as he pored over countless scrolls spread before him. As he was thinking of this something caught his eye and then it hit him, the only way to stop a demon that powerful is by the power of human sacrifice.

Jinchuuriki - the power of human sacrifice, allows the sealing of a great tailed beast into an infant whose chakra coils have yet to fully develop, sealing allows the vessel to use some extent of the great demon's power that is sealed inside, although after using, the caster dies as payment for the job that was done

He sadly looks unto the peacefully sleeping form of his newborn son "I'm sorry, I could not be with you when you grow up, I know you will become a fine shinobi with this that I'm going to give you, with this you are going to be hailed as the one who saved Konoha from utter destruction" the 4th said as he went away to prepare for the task at hand.

The thought of what he was about to do was tearing him apart inside. His wife the boys mother had passed away after child birth. He couldn't help but recall the moment he realized his wife would never be there to see their son grow up. Of course neither would he for what he was about to do would cost him his life.

He readies the Konoha Jounin and the ANBU who were fighting with the monster and told them his plan...

They nod their assent and prepare to go all out on the demon to give their leader a clear shot as they bid their Hokage Godspeed and goodbye.  
Tears would have been shed in this heart warming moment but time is of the essence and they could not afford to waste any of it.

They needed to stop that demon at all cost...

There were at least 40 ANBU and 60 more Jounin left to fight the demon as all the other ninja were either incapacitated of tasked to protect the citizens of Konoha to evacuate, which made their combined forces at least 100 and that included some other High Chuunin that volunteered to help out.

After they formed a plan of attack the ninja formed 4 groups and began attacking in unison.

One of the groups attacked at lightning speeds and threw all the jutsu in their arsenal at the crazed fox with the hope to somehow damage it's insanely powerful chakra shield for their Hokage to get a clear shot at it.

But the Kyuubi was not stupid, it knew what their plan was and activated one of its tails,

**Fox Arts: Demon Dragon Fire** its tail glowed with ominous red chakra for a while and then it launched a dozen gigantic black flame dragons at its would be attackers.

Some who saw the attack early enough managed to perform some defensive jutsus or just dodged out of the way, a second later, those who performed jutsus got overpowered by the sheer power of the flame and got incinerated.

Those who dodged thought they were in the clear, but imagine their surprise as the black flame dragons came after them and devoured them with flames hotter than the flames of hell itself.

The effect of the technique was instant 50 ninja got caught in the maelstrom of black fire and ceased to exist, not even ashes were left as every cell in their body was disintegrated by the demonic fire.

The fourth seeing the black fire storm, sealed it via Fuuka Houin in order to limit the destruction caused

It required a damn lot a chakra to seal as the area the fire covered covered was vast.

"**Hmmm...**"

"**Very good human, there aren't a lot of mortals that have the skill to seal that technique, you're good**."

"**And for that, I will give this village a quick and painless demise.**" The beast said as it's voice was tinged with sick pleasure from all the destruction it caused.

"No demon, it is you who will die this day"

"Take this! Shiki Fuujin!"

As he said that, all the ninja that were left jumped up to do jutsus that could either incapacitate the demon or break its shield.

After a short while, the Shinigami finally appeared in all it's deathly glory.

The 4th Hokage stated his request and the Shinigami nodded and went to work. It stretched out its hand and slowly but surely, transferred the fox's body, mind and soul into the belly of one Uzumaki Naruto, as the process was about to be completed, the fox roared one last time, a creepy, bone breaking roar filled with hate and anger towards the villagers of Konoha.

After the process was completed, there was a flash of bright light and all was quiet.  
No more screaming and the roars of the great demon were gone into the night, as the great Kyuubi was sealed into the belly of one Uzumaki Naruto.

The great demon vowed its revenge and that one day, it would break free from its cell and finish what it started

"**I will destroy Konoha if its the last thing I do.**" it said while laughing maniacally.

End Flashback

* * *

Gaara hung his head with silent tears sliding down his face. Recognition finally dawned upon him. Him and Naruto were the same separated by villages yet both out-casted by their own villagers. Somehow through it all Naruto had persevered and fought through it all and managed to save Gaara from him self as well. And now this was happening. Temari looked at the blond who had saved her brother. She had her eyes closed to hold back the tears but it still wasn't working. Tears flowed freely through closed eyes. She swore that if the blonde ever woke up she would do everything she could to make him happy. Kankuro finally realized why Gaara spoke so highly of Naruto and his respect for the blonde went up by a large margin.

All the girls in the room were crying. Hinata was openly weeping, Ino was trying to wipe away tears from her eyes, and Sakura couldn't even lift her head to look at Naruto feeling so ashamed of how she acted through the years. Shizune was silently crying for a person she loved as a brother who saved Tsunade from her own misery and brought back the true Slug Sannin. Kurenai felt as if her heart had shattered. She had never even given the boy a chance, he had suffered so much and he deserved so much more.

Jiraiya had a far off look in his eyes. He was thinking along the lines of if only he had taken the boy out of the village after the sealing he could have saved him from all this. Kakashi felt like a failure. He had failed his sensei and he had failed his sensei's son. Asuma only had a few tears falling from his eyes wondering what his father would think of the village after what they had done to such a cheerful and energetic boy.

Gai was muttering things about the unyouthfulness of the villagers. Lee was mumbling about the same thing but also about the how youthful Naruto-kun was for enduring through it all. Tenten was ashamed for never giving the blond a chance before acting like the villagers and tossing him aside as worthless. Neji finally realized what Naruto meant when he said he knew what it was like to have a seal on him as well. That fact hit Neji hard and he was openly crying. He couldn't stand the fact that he had acted towards Naruto in such a way when the blonde had been through so much worse and never complained about it. Instead he did everything he could to help others.

Sasuke was of course acting even more emo in his corner after having it all revealed that Naruto really did indeed have a much worse life than he did. Choji had stopped eating and had his hand in front of his eyes wiping tears away. Shikimaru didn't bother to wipe the tears instead he just kept muttering about troublesome things. Kiba had for the first time entered a silence that he would not break and was quietly mourning for the blond. Last Shino stood stoic as ever but if you looked close enough you see a faint trail of tears just under his glasses.

Tsunade looked up to see a sight she never would have expected to see. Everyone in the room had accepted Naruto despite having the kyuubi sealed inside of him. She quietly thanked whoever had this happen while tears slid down her face.

* * *

It had been one week since everyone found out the truth about Naruto, and he had yet to awaken. The members of the mob had been made an example of. They were all executed for attacking a shinobi of the village not in public of course but in interrogation and torture rooms, but this didn't make anyone feel better. They all felt like they had somehow played a hand in this and that if they had done something different they could have saved the blond. As night came around everyone settled in at home and went to bed thinking about the same blond.

Unknown to anyone Naruto had woken up and recalled everything that happened to him. The fox mocking him the entire time he was out about how no one appreciated him and how worthless he was. Naruto had lost the will to survive yet this damn fox kept him going waiting for the chance to break free. Naruto snuck into the Hokage tower one last time and left his head band on the desk along with a letter addressed to the rookie 9 plus team Gai. Lastly he put the necklace Tsunade had given him on top of a special letter addressed just to her. He couldn't help but let a few tears fall as he snuck out the Hokage office and started towards the gates.

Unfortunately for Naruto right as he got to the gates he saw three figures outside standing preparing to depart. Before he could hide the three had called out his name. Turns out it was those three suna asked,

"Naruto what are you doing?"

"Nothing" Naruto stated

"Where are you going?" Gaara asked

"I'm leaving" Stated Naruto

"Why?" Temari asked

"Because i quit being a shinobi. What's the point anymore? Everything i did to try and gain the recognition of the villagers and look where it got me. They attacked me for bringing back the teme because they thought i attacked him to kill him. Sakura the person i promised to bring him back for attacked me when she saw how beat up he was. No matter what i do i can't do anything right. I quit. I'm done. There isn't a point anymore" Stated Naruto with tears streaming down his face. He began to walk away but was stopped when a pair of arms wrapped around him.

Temari couldn't believe what she had just done. The second Naruto began to move she had just thrown her arms around him.

She began to say, "Naruto people here may not appreciate you. But we do ... i do. You saved Gaara from himself and proved yourself in doing so. You changed him and us for the better if you are going to quit being a shinobi here why not start being a shinobi somewhere else?"

Naruto just stood in shock not knowing what to do. "Do you mean that ... do you really mean it?" Stated the blond with tears streaming down his face faster than he could ever recall them doing before.

"Yes Naruto Uzumaki" Started a ever stoic Gaara,"Your actions have changed people for the better because of your undying determination and will. Don't give up yet when you still have friends and places you can run to."

"Wha ... What do you mean?"

"While you were in a coma we were all told your story the rookie 9 and team Gai as well. None of us hated you we all accepted you. Your friends in Konoha took it the hardest, they knew they had let someone like you slip through there fingers because they repeated the actions of the adults and constantly hurt you unknowingly for no reason. Once they found out you had no control over it they all broke down realizing what they had done to a savior of this village." Answered Temari

"It doesn't matter anymore it's not safe for me and i just can't look at anyone the same anymore. So many painful memories here i ... i have to go."

"Very well then you can come with us to Suna. You would be welcomed with open arms." Gaara Stated leaving no room for discussion.

Naruto for once was at a loss for words. 3 people he barely knew, had been told his biggest secret and despite barely knowing him, told him that he had changed there lives for the better and offered him a new home. What was worse was the fact he was realizing the position he was in with a certain other blond haired kunoichi and his cheeks started to instantly flush now that he was beginning to think more clearly.

"Uh-uh-uhm Te-Temari-chan" Naruto couldn't believe himself. When did he the Great Uzumaki Naruto start acting like the mumbling stutter case Hinata.

"Yes Naruto" That's when she noticed the awkward position she had gotten herself into. She had her arms tightly wrapped around his body holding him into position. Her head started out buried in the back of his jacket but it had slowly progressed to the point where she was no basically cheek to cheek with Naruto. She immediately flushed and let go of Naruto. Immediately noticing that without holding onto him something just didn't feel right. The smell he gave off was intoxicating to her (yes he took a shower before he left) and the warmth he emitted felt amazing.

Naruto was thinking along the same lines. The only difference was he loved the way she smelt and the way she held onto him so gently yet so firmly at the same time. Was this what it was like to feel wanted, appreciated, liked, loved, Naruto didn't know but now he was far to interesting to turn the group down. He immediately put on that ever classic foxy grin and stated,

"Thanks guys i appreciate it."

With that Gaara began to move away before looking back and grinning.

That's when everyone knew something was up Gaara doesn't grin it couldn't be a grin, but wait it could be a ... no ... he wouldn't do that.

Still smirking Gaara started to say what he knew would embarrass the two blondes further.

"Lets go love birds we don't got all night."

Naruto got a far off look in his eye as he dazed off thinking about the possiblites of the future with a certain wind mistress.

Temari was not fairing much better but gained her composure much sooner. Slapping Naruto in the back of the head and immediately giving chase to Gaara for embarassing her with that huge battle fan held high in the air. Gaara for the first time in his life gave the most shrill scream before trying to take off. But alas it was to late before he could move Temari was already swinging her fan and had hit him so fast his sand shield never got a chance to respond.

As Gaara picked himself up he realized the one true thing that all men will come to realize at one point in their lives. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. So he made a mental note to himself never to piss Temari off again unless he could get some good laughs out of it and pin it on Kankuro somehow. At those thoughts he laughed evily inside his mind, he loved to see his brother in pain, it was even better when Temari was the cause of the pain.

With that done Temari scolded them all and told them to get a move on so they could get back to Suna. The group of now 4 left the gates of Konoha and all the painful memories that lay within those walls.

* * *

Well lying would be pointless. I'm not the best writer and this is my first fanfic. My writing style may change but the characters will act the same throughout. Comment if you want i need opinions. Flame, praise, advice, i take it all and appreciate every bit.

I also need a better title so yeaaaaaa.

Hopefully you liked it and if you didn't then i apologize

Sorry it's taking me so long to update. I just re-read through this chapter so i'll start typing today and through the weekend. Have a lot going on right now what with taking organic chem II and Physics II. Writing the outline in class today so i can get the next chap out sooner. Also i went back and corrected some of the spelling.


End file.
